thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Rodgers Narrations
27 Dresses (2008) TV Spot The 40-Year-Old Virgin (2005) TV Spot 50/50 (2011) TV Spot 500 Days of Summer (2009) TV Spots Accepted (2006) Trailer * "All Bartleby Gaines ever wanted, all he ever had was an objective. Well, after every congress turned him down, his only option was to make one up." * "From the studio that brought you American Pie. For anyone who thinks hired education has an all-time deception. Universal Pictures presents, a whole new school of fun." * "Accepted." Adventureland (2009) TV Spot The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D (2005) TV Spot African Cats (2011) TV Spot Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) Trailer * "Agent Cody Banks is known for getting the job done. Agent Derek Bowman has a style all his own. Now, they're teaming up in London...on a mission to take down the men who taught Cody everything. They're going to need some backup...some new tools...and some serious attitude." * "MGM Pictures presents...Frankie Muniz. Anthony Anderson. Agent Cody Banks: Destination London." Aladdin (1992; 2004 Platinum Edition) Trailer 1 * "The magic is released for the first time ever on Disney DVD." * "Enter a whole new world of magic like you've never experienced. Aladdin, The Special Edition, for the first time ever on Disney DVD October 2004." Aliens in the Deep (2005) Trailer All About Steve (2009) TV Spot American Dream Promo American Reunion (2012) Trailer * "On April 6th, Universal Pictures presents, American Reunion." Annie (2014) Trailer Anything Else (2003) TV Spot Arctic Tale (2007) Trailer * "A journey through the coldest place on Earth warmed the hearts of audiences everywhere. The people that brought you March of the Penguins bring you an arctic tale. Join storyteller Queen Latifah as she follows the adventures of Nanu the polar bear and Seela the walrus, two very different animals growing up in a time if their world is changing." * "Experience the fun, experience the adventure and cut loose in the coolest place on Earth. Arctic Tale." The Artist (2011) Trailer * "Thomas Langmann presents, winner of Best Actor at the Cannes Film Festival. A film by Michel Hazanavicius." * "An encounter, the fall, the fame. The Artist." Arthur and the Invisibles (2006) TV Spot The Bachelor Promo The Back-Up Plan (2010) TV Spot Bad Santa (2003) TV Spot Bad Moms (2016) Trailer A Bad Moms Christmas (2017) TV Spot The Ballad of Jack and Rose (2005) TV Spot Bambi (1942) Diamond Edition Promo Bandits (2001) TV Spot Beastly (2011) TV Spots Be Cool (2005) Trailer * "Chili Palmer is a man you don't mess with. In a business where everybody plays it rough, he keeps it cool." * "From the author and producers of Get Shorty and the director of The Italian Job. The singer, the man, the record producer, the competition, the manager, the bodyguard, the muscle, the rap mogul." * "This spring, everyone is looking for the next big hit. Be Cool." Bee Movie (2007) Trailer Before Sunset (2004) Trailer * "Nine years ago, two strangers met by chance and spent a night in Vienna that ended before sunrise. They were about to meet for the first time since. Now, they have one afternoon to find out if they belong together. What if you had a second chance with the one that got away?" * "Before Sunset." Begin Again (2014) Trailer Be Kind Rewind (2008) TV Spot The Benchwarmers (2006) TV Spot Big Fish (2003) TV Spot Black Hawk Down (2001) TV Spot The Blind Side (2009) TV Spot Borat (2006) TV Spots Boyhood (2014) TV Spot The Break-Up (2006) TV Spot Bride Wars (2009) TV Spot Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (2004) TV Spot Bridge to Terabithia (2007) TV Spot Brokeback Mountain (2005) Trailer * "Two men from different places found themselves in a secret place forced to be separated and lead different lives. If we can't deny who we are, we have to face the truth." * "From Academy Award-winning director Ang Lee and Pulitzer prize-winning authors Annie Proulx and Larry McMurtry." * "Heath Ledger. Jake Gyllenhaal. Anne Hathaway. Michelle Williams. Brokeback Mountain." Capote (2005) TV Spot Cars (2006) Trailer Casa di mi padre (2012) Trailer Charlie Wilson's War (2007) TV Spot The Change-Up (2011) TV Spot Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) Trailer Christmas Story (2007; 2009 Release) Trailer The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) Trailer * "Walt Disney Pictures and Walden Media present..." * "Based on the beloved masterpiece by C.S. Lewis. This Christmas, some journeys take us far from home, some adventures lead us to our destiny." * "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe." The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) Trailer * "From C.S. Lewis's epic masterpiece, this Christmas." * "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Directed by Michael Apted. This December, in digital 3D." Cinderella (2015) Trailer A Cinderella Story (2004) TV Spot City of Ember (2008) Trailer Click (2006) Trailer Closer (2004) TV Spot Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) TV Spot Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) TV Spot Cold Mountain (2003) TV Spot The Comebacks (2007) TV Spot Connie and Carla (2004) Trailer * "Connie and Carla were two small town girls, whose dream of stardom had taken them nowhere. But they're about to find out how real professionals make a hit. Now, they're on the run and in search of a place where to want to be stars can hide out and yet manage to steal the show. This summer, being famous is a dream come true, but keeping a secret can be a real drag." * "From the creator and star of My Big Fat Greek Wedding. Nia Vardallos, Tony Collette, and David Duchovny, in a comedy that proves if you follow your heart, there's no telling what you'll become. Connie and Carla." Crazy, Stupid, Love (2011) TV Spots CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Promo CSI: Miami Promo The Curse of the Jade Scorpion (2001) TV Spot Delgo (2008) Trailer * "In the mystical land beyond imagination, two opposing races forged a peace they thought would last forever. They were wrong." * "If a forgotten enemy returns, the fate of their world lies with a spirited princess and an unlikely hero." * "This holiday season, experience a whole new round of magic, fantasy, romance, and adventure." De-Lovely (2004) Trailer The Descendants (2011) Trailer * "From Academy Award winner Alexander Payne, director of Sideways and About Schmidt. Fox Searchlight Pictures presents, Academy Award winner George Clooney. The Descendants." Disney: Movies. Magic. More. * "From the magic within our hearts to the adventure beyond the horizon, there is only one Disney." * "From the world of home entertainment, to the world of Disney, only one Disney movie can surly get the feature. To the world of films, and the world of magic. Disney Home Entertainment: Movies, Magic and More. The Door in the Floor (2004) TV Spot Dragonfly (2002) TV Spot The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) Trailer Duplicity (2009) Trailer * "Two expert spies, two rival corporations, one perfect plan." * "From the writer and director of Michael Clayton comes a story about scheming, spying, stealing and other adventures that couples share." * "Duplicity." Eat Pray Love (2010) Trailer * "Have you lost touch with who you are? Then risk everything and let yourself go." * "Based on the incredible true story. This summer, eat, pray, love. Eat Pray Love." Elizabethtown (2005) Trailer * "From the director of Jerry Maguire and Almost Famous. From Paramount Pictures, share the journey." * "A Cameron Crowe film. Orlando Bloom. Kirsten Dunst. Elizabethtown." Ella Enchanted (2004) TV Spot The Emoji Movie (2017) TV Spot Enchanted (2007) Trailer * "Now, their world and our world are about to collide than nothing will ever be the same." * "This Thanksgiving, one ordinary man will have to get them back home before time runs out. Walt Disney Pictures presents the motion picture event of the holidays." * "Enchanted." Envy (2004) TV Spot Epic (2013) Trailer * "From the creators of Ice Age and Rio. This summer, Colin Farrell, Josh Hutcherson, Amanda Seyfried, Christoph Waltz, Pitbull, Jason Sudeikis, Aziz Ansari, Chris O'Dowd, Steven Tyler, and Beyonce Knowles." * "Epic." ER Promos Eragon (2006) TV Spot Evolution (2001) TV Spot The Ex (2006) TV Spot Extraordinary Measures (2010) TV Spot Fanboy (2009) TV Spot Fantasia + Fantasia 2000 (1940 and 1999) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Fantastic Four (2005) TV Spot Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) Trailer * "Welcome to the fantastic world of Mr. Fox. His life is fantastic, his wife is fantastic, his neighbors not so fantastic. But they're about to discover that he's one fox you can't outfox." * "This fall, forget super, ignore incredible, it's all about fantastic." * "Fantastic Mr. Fox." Fever Pitch (2005) TV Spot Flicka: Country Pride (2012) Trailer Fool's Gold (2008) TV Spot Forgetting Sarah Marshall (2008) Trailer * "This spring, Universal Pictures presents a comedy about getting left behind, coming up ahead." * "Forgetting Sarah Marshall." Funny People (2009) Trailer The Game of Their Lives (2005) Trailer Glee: The 3D Concert Experience (2011) Trailer Goal! The Dream Begins (2005) Trailer * "In the city of dreams, Santiago Munez had a day job and a night job. But every other moment, he lived for the game. Now, for his family, he'll pursue a dream, 6,000 miles from home." * "From Touchstone Pictures. One man's extraordinary journey is about to begin Kuno Becker." * "Goal: The Dream Begins. This spring." The Golden Compass (2007) Trailer Gosford Park (2001) TV Spot The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014) TV Spot Grandma's Boy (2006) TV Spot Grease (1978) Sing-Along TV Spot Grey's Anatomy Promos Guess Who (2005) Trailer A Guy Thing (2003) Trailer * "In one week, Paul and Karen are getting married...but first, they'll have to survive the in-laws...the rehearsals...and the guy thing...which is about to change everything." * "She's not trying to ruin his life, she's just trying to show him how to live it. Jason Lee, Julia Stiles, Selma Blair in a comedy about good intentions and awkward situations. A Guy Thing." Hack Promo Hairspray (2007) TV Spot The Haunted Mansion (2003) Trailer * "This is the ancestral mansion of the Gracie family. It's a real fixer-upper with a Victorian ballroom, secret passageways, spacious grounds, with room for the whole family, and a mystery that has cursed the house for over 100 years. But no one told the Evers family." * "The Haunted Mansion." He's Just Not That Into You (2009) TV Spot The Help (2011) TV Spot Hitch (2005) Trailer * "From Columbia Pictures. Nobody's perfect. But one man...can help you come close. He can show you the moves. He can teach you the rules. This February, the guy with all the answers...will have some questions of his own. Will Smith. Hitch: The Cure for the Common Man." Hollywood Ending (2002) Video Trailer * "Critics are calling Hollywood Ending 'a sweet, sly and witty comedy.' (???) 'Funny and smart.' (???) Tea Leoni is perfect.' (???) 'It's Woody Allen at his best.' (???) Hollywood Ending. Rated PG-13." Home Again (2017) Trailer Hoodwinked! (2005) Trailer * "If you think you know the story...if you think you know the legend...think again." * "An innocent little girl who's not so innocent...a big, bad wolf who's not so bad...a sweet grandmother who's not so sweet...and a lumberjack who doesn't know jack." * "Now...a shocking crime will become the world's biggest mystery. Anne Hathaway...Glenn Close...Anthony Anderson...and Jim Belushi...Hoodwinked!" Hoot (2006) TV Spot Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) Trailer How Do You Know (2010) TV Spot Hulk (2003) TV Spot Hustle Flow (2005) TV Spot I Am Number Four (2011) TV Spot Ice Age (2002) TV Spot Ice Age: The Meltdown: The Video Game Trailer Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs: The Video Game Trailer Igor (2008) Trailer * "Every year in the land of Malaria, the most brilliant mind's compete to see who was the greatest scientist of them all and behind each scientist is an Igor, who's job can be sound up in two words. But one Igor is about to change everything. An impossible mission and an unlikely hero." * "This fall, John Cusack is Igor." I Love You, Beth Cooper (2009) Trailer * "On July 10th, she's everything she ever wanted and one thing he never expected. Now, the girl of his dreams is going to show him the night of his life." * "From 20th Century Fox...I Love You, Beth Cooper." The Incredibles (2004) Trailer Inkheart (2008) TV Spot I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007) TV Spot The Intern (2015) Trailer Into the Wild (2007) Trailer * "There are people in this world, who go looking for adventure. Christopher McCandless was searching for himself." Invincible (2006) TV Spot Jack and Jill (2011) Trailer * "In every person, there's one person who drives you a little crazy. But during the holidays, there's no escaping if it's your sister, your twin sister." * "From the producers of Just Go with It and Grown Ups. She isn't subtle, she isn't shy and she isn't leaving." * "This fall, family is forever. Adam Sandler in Jack and Jill." Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience (2009) TV Spot Juno (2007) Trailer * "Fox Searchlight Pictures presents a comedy about life and the bumps along the way." * "Juno." Just Friends (2005) Trailer * "Music producer Chris Brander has it all. But in high school, things were a little different. Ten years later, touring with a world's hottest pop star will take him home for the holidays. Now, if he sees the girl he never forgot, he's going to get a second chance to win his first love. If it's going to be a lot harder than he ever thought." * "New Line Cinema presents, Ryan Reynolds, Amy Smart, Anna Faris, and Chris Klein. Just Friends." Just Go with It (2011) Trailer Just like Heaven (2005) Trailer * "DreamWorks Pictures presents the story of two people finding each other between the here and the year after." * "Reese Witherspoon, Mark Ruffalo, and Napoleon Dynamite's Jon Heder. Just like Heaven." Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) TV Spot Kick-Ass (2010) TV Spot The King's Speech (2011) Trailer Kinsey (2004) TV Spot Knocked Up (2007) Trailer * "This summer, Universal Pictures presents a comedy about where babies come from and how grownups are born." * "Knocked Up." Kung Fu Panda (2008) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo The Last Kiss (2006) TV Spot Last Vegas (2013) TV Spot Leap Year (2010) Trailer *''"This January, the girl who's always in control will find out what happens if you lose it."'' Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014) Trailer * "Come back to the world of a timeless classic and experience a whole new adventure. Now, to help her old friends, Dorothy's teaming up with a whole new cast of characters." * "Featuring the voices of Lea Michele, Jim Belushi, Kelsey Grammer, Dan Aykroyd, Oliver Platt, Megan Hilty, Hugh Dancy, Patrick Stewart, and Martin Short as the Jester." * "This May, take the journey, experience the magic, and return to the greatest legend ever in 3D. Legends of Oz." The Little Mermaid (1989) Diamond Edition Promo The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) TV Spots The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) TV Spots The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) TV Spots Love Actually (2003) Trailer * "Throughout the years, Working Title Films and writer Richard Curtis have captured the euphoria, hysteria and humiliation of love with the films Four Weddings and a Funeral, Notting Hill, and Bridget Jones' Diary." * "This holiday season, join this unforgettable filmmaking team as they explore that time of year if desires are revealed, secrets are exposed and chances are eventually taken." * "Universal Pictures invites you to take everything you know about love and multiply it by eight." * "Hugh Grant. Liam Neeson. Colin Firth. Laura Linney. Emma Thompson. Alan Rickman. Rowan Atkinson. Keira Knightley." * "This holiday season, all you need is Love Actually." Madagascar (2005) Trailer Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Trailer * "From DreamWorks...to survive in Africa, they'll have to get in touch with their wild side." Mamma Mia! (2008) Trailer * "Every girl has a dream, every family has a secret, every wedding has a few surprises." * "Take a trip down the aisle you'll never forget. Universal Pictures presents, Mamma Mia." Margot at the Wedding (2007) TV Spot Martian Child (2007) Trailer Match Point (2005) TV Spot Material Girls (2006) TV Spot Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016) TV Spot Miracle (2004) Trailer * "Herb Brooks had given up his dream of Olympic glory until 20 ordinary children gave him a second chance. They were bitter rivals, but one coach had a plan to turn them into a team. If you face the impossible and you refuse to give up, miracles can happen." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents discover the story behind the greatest moment in sports history." Mirror Mirror (2012) Trailer * "Once upon a time, in an enchanted kingdom, there was a beautiful princess with skin as white as snow and hair as black as night." * "This spring, a classic tale gets a new wrinkle. You're invited to discover an unseen adventure of romance, mystery, power, and magic." * "Mirror Mirror. Experience the unseen adventures of Snow White." Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016) Trailer Mister Sterling Promo Mona Lisa Smile (2003) Trailer * "They were the brightest students in the country. But in a world of wealth and privilege, getting an education means finding a husband." * "From Revolution Studios comes the story of a woman who will challenge their minds and take them on a journey they never imagined. You're invited to celebrate through the art of living." * "Julia Roberts. Kirsten Dunst. Julia Stiles. Maggie Gyllenhaal." * "Mona Lisa Smile." Moneyball (2011) TV Spot Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) Trailer * "If Susan Murphy thinks that her special day will be easy, she's in for a big, big, big surprise." * "From the creators of Shrek and Kung Fu Panda. If Eve's attack, these guys have your back." * "On March 27th, from DreamWorks Animation, the most eye-bursting event of the year is coming in 3D." * "DreamWorks' Monsters vs. Aliens." Moonlight Mile (2002) Trailer Moonrise Kingdom (2012) TV Spot Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005) Trailer * "They are the world's most deadly assassins, their identities are a secret even from each other. Love gets lethal." * "From the director of The Bourne Identity. Brad Pitt. Angelina Jolie. Mr. and Mrs. Smith." The Nanny Diaries (2007) Trailer * "This spring, Scarlett Johansson, Laura Linney, Alicia Keys, Chris Evans, in a comedy about life at the top as seen from the bottom." * "The Nanny Diaries." National Lampoon's Pledge This (2006) TV Spot National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) Trailer Nativity! (2006) Trailer New in Town (2009) TV Spot New Year's Eve (2011) Trailer * "From the people who brought you Valentine's Day and the director of Pretty Woman." * "Halle Berry. Jessica Biel. Jon Bovi Jovi. Abigail Breslin. Chris Bridges. Robert de Niro. Josh Duhamel. Zac Efron. Hector Elizondo. Katherine Heigl. Ashton Kutcher. Seth Meyers. Lea Michele. Sarah Jessica Parker. Michelle Pfeiffer. Til Schweiger. Hilary Swank. Sofia Vergara." * "New Year's Eve." New York Minute (2004) Trailer * "Warner Bros. Pictures presents, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen, and Eugene Levy. New York Moment." The Night Before (2015) TV Spot Nim's Island (2008) Trailer Nobody's Fool (2018) Trailer The Notebook (2004) Trailer * "From the best-selling novel by Nicholas Sparks comes a story about what we longed for, what we settle for and who we're meant for. New Line Cinema presents, Ryan Gosling, Rachel McAdams, James Garner, Gena Rowlands, James Marsden, with Sam Shepard and Joan Allen, in a Nick Cassavetes film. The Notebook." Over the Hedge (2006) Trailer * "Their land has been developed, their survival is at stake and the most important decision that they'll have to make is who to follow." * "Bruce Willis, Gary Shandling, Steve Carrell, William Shatner, and Wanda Sykes. This summer, from DreamWorks, the creators of Shrek and Madagascar." * "Over the Hedge." Pearl Harbor (2001) Trailer The Perfect Score (2004) TV Spot The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012) Trailer Pineapple Express (2008) TV Spot Piranha 3-D (2010) TV Spot Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) TV Spot Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) Trailer Ponyo (2008) TV Spot Poseidon (2006) Trailer * "This May, Warner Bros. Pictures presents, from the acclaimed director of Troy and The Perfect Storm. "very moment, every chance, every breath could be your last." * "Poseidon." The Pursuit of Happyness (2006) TV Spot Race to Witch Mountain (2009) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Radio (2003) TV Spot Raise Your Voice (2004) Trailer * "Jerry Fletcher was a small-town girl, who thought her dreams were out of reach, but she's about to receive the opportunity of a lifetime. Now, miles from home, far from fitting in, she's wondering that if she's got what it takes. And if the competition is this hard, and the pressure is this high, you have to believe in yourself. New Line Cinema presents, Hilary Duff. Raise Your Voice." Rat Race (2001) Trailer * "In a city where anything goes and everything is possible, six strangers are about to be given the chance of a lifetime by land, by air, by whatever it takes to get there first. This summer, make a dash for the cash." * "Rat Race." The Reader (2008) Trailer * "From the Academy Award-nominated director of The Hours. Behind the mystery lies a truth that will make you question everything you believe." * "Academy Award nominee Kate Winslet. Academy Award nominee Ralph Fiennes. The Reader." Real Steel (2011) TV Spot The Rebound (2009) TV Spot Reign Over Me (2007) Trailer * "Their lives took different paths, but they found themselves on common ground." * "Columbia Pictures presents, Adam Sandler. Don Cheadle. Reign Over Me." Revolutionary Road (2008) TV Spot Robots (2005) Trailer * "There comes a time in a young person's life...when he must show everyone...what he's really made of." * "From the makers of Ice Age." * "Ewan McGregor...Halle Berry...Greg Kinnear...Mel Brooks...Drew Carey...Amanda Bynes...and Robin Williams." * "They're the few...the proud...the machines. Robots." Role Models (2008) Trailer * "This fall, it will take a couple of boys to make them men." * "Role Models." The Rookie (2002) Trailer Roving Mars (2006) TV Spot Sahara (2005) TV Spot Saint John of Las Vegas (2009) Trailer School for Scoundrels (2006) Trailer * "The one thing Roger ever learned was how to be a man. But this fall, there is a teacher who helps the passage get arrested. Now, the master who taught him everything has just become his hardest competition." * "From the director of Old School. Billy Bob Thornton, Jon Heder, with Ben Stiller. School for Scoundrels." Secondhand Lions (2003) Trailer * "For Walter, spending the summer with his uncle's was the last place he wanted to be. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere with two crazy old men and nothing to do. But sometimes, you can find adventure in the most unlikely places. New Line Cinema presents, Michael Caine. Robert Duvall. Haley Joel Osment." * "Secondhand Lions, directed by Tim McCanlies." The Secret World of Arrietty (2010) TV Spot Seeking a Friend for the End of the World (2012) TV Spots Semi-Pro (2008) Trailer * "Jackie Moon is a player. Jackie Moon is a coach. Jackie Moon is an owner." * "Will Ferrell. Woody Harrelson. Andre Benjamin. Semi-Pro." Sex and the City (2008) TV Spot Sex and the City 2 (2010) TV Spot Sex Drive (2009) Trailer Shall We Dance? (2004) Trailer * "For longer than he can remember, John Clark has led a dull existence. The mind-numbing commute, the family he never sees. But one night, he looks up and his whole life changes. Now, he's entering a world he never imagined, a place filled with grand passions, bitter rivalries, great friends and strange couples." * "From the company that brought you Chicago. Richard Gere, Jennifer Lopez, Susan Sarandon, Stanley Tucci, in a story about the dreams we follow and the lives we change along the road." * "Shall We Dance?" Shaolin Soccer (2001) Trailer * "Long ago in this sacred temple, six best friends learned the secrets and mastered the power of art called shaolin kung fu." * "Now, they've lost their way. But one man is getting them back together...to remind them of the courage they still have and apply it to a game they've never played." * "It will take time. It will take practice. And it will take the talents of a young girl." * "Because they're not just going against the odds. They're going against the most ruthless team ever assembled." * "Now, the only way to win...is to believe in shaolin." * "Get ready to be swept off your feet and taken to the extreme. Stephen Chow. Shaolin Soccer." Shark Tale (2004) Trailer Shorts (2009) Trailer * "From the director of Spy Kids. More adventure than you could ever wish for." * "Shorts. A not-so tall tale." Signs (2002) TV Spot Sin City (2005) Trailer * "The truth of Sin City will be shattered, will be at risk, will be arrested, nothing can stop this." Sleeping Beauty (1959; 2008 Platinum Edition release) * "You know the classic story. Now, watch it come to life in a way you've never imagined. It's Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty." * "A magic beyond anything you could ever imagine has transformed this immortal tale as if it is being told for the very first time." * "Prepare to have your senses awakened and experience the high-definition event of the year." * "Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty. For the first time ever on Platinum Edition DVD and Disney's first ever Platinum animated film released on high-definition Blu-ray Disc. Coming soon." Slumdog Millionaire (2008) Trailer * "Winner of People's Choice Award at the Toronto International Film Festival, Official Selection of the Telluride Film Festival, Official Selection of the Chicago International Film Festival, Official Selection of the Austin Film Festival, Official Selection of the AFI Fest. 'Danny Boyle's Slumdog Millionaire is triumph!' (Chicago Sun-Times)" * "Jamal Malik is one question away from winning 20 million rupees. How did he do it? He cheated, he's lucky, he's a genius, it is destiny. Every moment of his life is a clue to the replies, every question brings him closer to his one true love." * "'A soaring, crowd-pleasing fantasy that's a tale of unswerving love.' (The Wall Street Journal) 'A buoyant hymn to life, and a movie to celebrate.' (Time) 'Explodes with narrative force, wrapping in a poignant romance.' (Roger Ebert)" * "Slumdog Millionaire." Shrek 2 (2004) Trailer 1 * "They're off...on a new journey...to a distant land...where Princess Fiona...can show off her new husband." * "DreamWorks Pictures presents...old friends...and a few surprises." * "They're coming soon to a theater near you." Trailer 2 * "This summer...DreamWorks Pictures presents Mike Myers...Eddie Murphy...Cameron Diaz...and Antonio Banderas...Shrek 2." Trailer 3 * "You are cordially invited...to meet the family...make new friends...and discover what happens...after happily ever after." * "DreamWorks Pictures presents Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz and Antonio Banderas...Shrek 2." Video Trailer * "When an adventure is this big...and a love is this strong...once upon a time...just isn't enough. Shrek 2." Shrek Forever After (2010) Trailer 1 * "From DreamWorks...this summer, Far Far Away is in big, big trouble." * "DreamWorks' Shrek Forever After, the final chapter in 3D, May 2010." Trailer 2 * "This May...prepare for the final chapter...and hold on for the greatest Shrek adventure ever. DreamWorks' Shrek Forever After in 3D. The final chapter. May 21." Trailer 3 * "It's the final chapter and the race is on...the battle has begun...and they've got one day to save Far Far Away." * "DreamWorks' Shrek, the final chapter in 3D." Shrek the Third (2007) Teaser * "Once upon a time far, far away, nestled deep in a swamp, the magical story of the big, green ogre began. His name was Shrek. He lived quietly and peacefully in his corner of the swamp, until he met Donkey. And the two set out on a grand adventure to find Princess Fiona. There were some big challenges...and it definitely wasn't an easy quest. There was evil Lord Farquaad...and a whole gang of fairy tale creatures." * "Now, Prince Charming was supposed to find the princess, kiss her and become ruler of the kingdom. However, Princess Fiona fell in love with Shrek...and Shrek discovered the real Fiona. So they got married and lived happily ever after...or so they thought." * "After the honeymoon, it was no honeymoon. Shrek and Fiona journeyed back to Far Far Away to meet King Harold and Queen Lillian." * "But what Shrek didn't know was that there's more to the story than meets the eye. And just when things looked like they couldn't get any worse...Shrek and Fiona discovered that in every great fairy tale, love conquers all...and there are always a few surprises." * "Now, speaking of surprises...because next summer, Shrek is back in theaters and he's setting out on his biggest adventure yet, Shrek the Third." Trailer 2 * "It was just a regular day in Far Far Away." * "Now, with evil forces gathering...Shrek is on a mission to find the true king...but the question is..." * "This summer...old friends are changing...new friendships are beginning...and the ladies...are no longer in waiting." * "It's a whole new chapter of the greatest fairy tale never told." * "DreamWorks' Shrek the Third." Trailer 3 * "In the beginning, Shrek met Donkey...then he met Fiona...then he met the parents...and Puss in Boots." * "Think you've seen it all? Now...it's Shrek the Third...with more villains...more romance...more danger...more magic." * "This summer...there's a whole lot more Shrek. DreamWorks' Shrek the Third." The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005) Trailer * "Lena's in Greece, Tibby's making a film, Bridget's in Mexico, Carmen's visiting her dad. From the best-selling book. Amber Tamblyn, America Ferrera, Blake Lively, and Alexis Bledel. The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants." Smart People (2008) TV Spot Something's Gotta Give (2003) TV Spot The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) TV Spot Soul Plane (2004) Trailer * "Announcing the arrival of the first airline with soul." * "From the time you arrive at the gate...till the moment you meet the crew...we make sure you have an unforgettable flying experience." * "Kevin Hart...Tom Arnold...D.L. Hughley...Method Man...Mo'Nique...and Snoop Dogg." * "The party is nonstop. Soul Plane." The Squid and the Whale (2005) TV Spot Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) TV Spot Strange Wilderness (2008) Trailer Superbad (2007) TV Spot Surviving Christmas (2004) Trailer * "This holiday season, millionaire Drew Latham is about to discover you can go home again." * "Surviving Christmas." SWAT (2003) Trailer * "From the producer of The Fast and the Furious and XXX." * "S.W.A.T. Even cops dial 911." The Switch (2010) Trailer Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) TV Spot Taxi (2004) Trailer * "Officer Washburn is having a bad day. Officer Washburn is having a bad month. But luckily for Officer Washburn, he lives in New York City." The Tempest (2010) TV Spot That's My Boy (2012) TV Spot There Will Be Blood (2007) TV Spot Timeline (2003) TV Spot Tinker Bell (2008) Trailer Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) Trailer The To Do List (2013) TV Spot Tomorrowland (2015) TV Spot Toy Story 3 (2010) Trailer * "From the creators of Finding Nemo, Up and WALL-E. New worlds to discover, new things to learn, so much to see." * "From Disney and Pixar. This summer, Toy Story 3." Trainwreck (2015) Trailer The Tuxedo (2002) Trailer * "In a world of secret agents, Clark Devlin has a license to murder. Jimmy Tong has a license to drive. One has a secret with two billion dollars. Saving the world is a black tie affair." * "The Tuxedo." The Ugly Truth (2009) TV Spot Under the Tuscan Sun (2003) TV Spot Valentine's Day (2010) TV Spot Valiant (2005) TV Spot Vanity Fair (2004) Trailer The Village (2004) TV Spot The Vow (2012) TV Spot Waiting for "Superman" (2010) TV Spot Waitress (2007) TV Spot A Walk to Remember (2002) Trailer * "Landon Carter was heading nowhere fast. Jeannie Sullivan knew exactly who she was. Now, two people who had nothing in common have everything to learn from each other." Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) Trailer * "In 2000, they replied the question: What do chickens do if no one is watching? Now, the creators of Chicken Run are back with the pair that started it all: Wallace and Gromit." * "One's an inventor, who never says die. The other is his dog who never says anything. They've made gadgets, they've made contraptions and they've made a movie." * "From DreamWorks and Aardman Studios. Get ready for action, suspense, mystery, and vegetables." * "Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit." Wallace & Gromit in Three Amazing Adventures Promo * "Wallace & Gromit in Three Amazing Adventures is now on DVD. From Aardman Animation, the Academy Award-winning team that brought you Wallace & Gromit, come the short films that started it all. Wallace is a good-natured, eccentric, cheese-loving inventor. Gromit is his faithful canine companion. Together, this daring duo will entertain you in three incredible short films on one DVD. Plus, you get even more animated fun with Cracking Contraptions. Don't miss this laugh out loud riot that you and your family can watch again and again. From the creators of Chicken Run, buy Wallace & Gromit in Three Amazing Adventures on DVD today." Wanderlust (2012) TV Spot The Weather Man (2005) Trailer * "There is a man, an ordinary man. There is a family, an average family. There is a moment if everything changes." * "Academy Award winner Nicolas Cage, Academy Award winner Michael Caine, in a Gore Verbinski film. The Weather Man." Wedding Crashers (2005) TV Spot The Wedding Ringer (2015) TV Spot The West Wing Promos Wet Hot American Summer (2001) Trailer We Were Soldiers (2002) TV Spot What's Your Number? (2011) Trailer When in Rome (2009) Trailer Who's Your Caddy? (2007) TV Spot Why Did I Get Married Too? (2010) Trailer Why Him? (2016) Trailer Without a Trace Promos X2 (2003) Trailer * "Wolverine. Jean Grey. Cyclops. Storm. Professor X. Magneto. Rogue. Mystique. Iceman. Nightcrawler. Pyro. Deathstrike." * "Now is the time for these who are different to stand united on May 2nd." Year of the Dog (2007) Trailer * "From the singular mind of Mike White, writer of Chuck and Buck, The Good Girl, School of Rock, and co-writer of Nacho Libre. John C. Reilly. Peter Sarsgaard. Laura Dern. Regina King." * "Year of the Dog." Year One (2009) Trailer * "This summer, Columbia Pictures will take you back, way back to the Year One." Yes Man (2008) Trailer You Again (2010) Trailer * "This fall...Kristen Bell, Jamie Lee Curtis, Sigourney Weaver, Odette Yustman, Kristin Chenoweth, and Betty White. You Again." You Don't Mess with the Zohan (2008) TV Spot Young Adult (2011) TV Spot The Young Black Stallion (2004) TV Spot Zack and Miri Make a Promo (2008) TV Spot Category:Narrations